vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mirage Mewtwo
Summary Mirage Mewtwo is a Mirage Pokémon created by the evil Dr. Yung. It has the types, powers, and abilities of all Pokémon that existed at the time. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Mewtwo Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Minutes Classification: Mirage Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Data Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Information Analysis. Has the data of every Pokémon at the time, giving it Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can turn into Data, Enhanced Senses, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Poison, Dark, Steel, Ground, Rock, Air, etc. variety), Statistics Amplification (Passively when involving attack and accuracy, or in sunshine, rain, sandstorms, inflicted with a status condition, and when health is low. Active otherwise), Status Effect Inducement, Regeneration (Low-High), Teleportation, Energy Absorption, Dimensional Travel, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Time Travel, Reality Warping, Mind Control, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Intangibility, Forcefield Creation, Illusion Creation, Portal Creation, Power Nullification, Absorption (Of fire, water, electricity, health, bodies, souls, and life force), Time Stop, Energy Manipulation, Life Draining, Magma Manipulation, Martial Arts, Body Control, Size Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Healing, Stat Debuffing, Homing Attack, Dream Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Immunity Negation, Transformation, Precognition (Can see the past, the present and the future at the same time), Time Manipulation, Resistance to every type sans Rock, Light Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Sealing, Black Hole Creation, Hacking, Spatial Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Genius Intelligence, Negation, Chi Manipulation, Flight, Sand Manipulation, Resurrection, Invisibility, Sleep Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, Sound Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 7 and 8; Shares Mew's immortality, the immortality of ghost Pokémon, the immortality of Deoxys, and reliant on the Mirage System), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and likely 3), Reactive Evolution, Shapeshifting, Power Mimicry (Can steal both, moves and passive abilities), Danmaku, Magnetism Manipulation, Rage Power, Duplication, Berserk Mode, Afterimage Creation, Explosion Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Aura, Pain Manipulation, Adaptation, Petrification, Bone Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, (Minor) Probability Manipulation, Transmutation, Disease Manipulation, Magic, Cannot be oneshot (Within reason), Immunity to Mind and Soul Manipulation due to lacking them (As it is a mirage), Cannot be put to sleep, paralyzed, burned, frozen, poisoned, confused, infatuated, have its stats lowered, have secondary effects made to affect it, taunted, or made to flinch, Can passively force the opponent to expend twice the energy, Statuses inflicted on it go right back to the user, Physical contact does damage to the attacker, and can also force infatuation, paralysis, burns, sleep, or poison, Movement restriction (Can step on shadows and prevent the opponent from moving), Can prevent fleeing and teleporting, Explosions can't happen around it, Cannot be hit by a non-Super Effective move, It's smell can cause fainting or becalms fighting spirit (Muk and Meganium respectively), Its body is 18000 degrees F°, Can ensure all attacks to land, electric and water based attacks heal him, fire based attacks boost his fire based attacks, Feint bypasses shields and precognition, Immune to poison and acid based attacks. Attack Potency: Planet level (Contains the combined informations of all 386 Pokémon prior Sinnoh, including the original Mewtwo and Deoxys). Can ignore durability in a number of ways. Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely higher Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Has the Lifting Strength of Machamp) Striking Strength: Planet Class Durability: Planet level Stamina: Likely limitless due to not being made of matter. Range: Standard melee range. Planetary with projectiles and abilities. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Genius intelligence. Has the experience of all the legendaries that make it up, most of which have thousands of years of it. Weaknesses: Rock moves (A Pokémon with every type would only have a weakness to rock), though this can be changed, Mirage Mew, Can only exist within the Mirage System. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Too many to list. All abilities and moves of every Pokémon before Sinnoh. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Mewtwo (Pokémon) Mewtwo's Profile False Madoka (Puella Magi Verse) False Madoka's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Anime Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Pokemon Category:Neutral Characters Category:Cats Category:Data Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Plant Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Metal Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Time Travelers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Memory Users Category:Soul Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Illusionists Category:Portal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Healers Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Fear Users Category:Weather Users Category:Geniuses Category:Chi Users Category:Psychics Category:Sand Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Sleep Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sound Users Category:Immortals Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Rage Users Category:Berserkers Category:Duplication Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Aura Users Category:Pain Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Bone Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Acid Users Category:Curse Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Disease Users Category:Magic Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Space Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Probability Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 5